A New Friendship
by Wingardium Leviosa
Summary: Harry stops Cho from doing something he knows she'll regret, but what will the future bring for their new found friendship?
1. Just In Time

A NEW FRIENDSHIP  
  
Chapter 1: Just in time  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was finally back at Hogwarts – he was once again 'home.' He was beginning to drift into a slight daydream, thinking and longing for his soft comfy bed. His first day back had been as usual as any other – Professor Snape still despised him, Professor Trelawney still predicted his death and of course there was Professor McGonagall with her tight bun and pursed lips. He was just about to climb the stairs when something caught his eye. He looked again and his heart stopped. It was Cho. She still looked as pretty as ever but Harry couldn't help noticing a disturbed expression that filled her face. He went forward to make his presence known, but Cho suddenly opened the window and leapt up onto the sill .All sorts of thoughts raced through Harry's mind. She wasn't going to jump was she?  
  
"Cho what are you….?" He broke off as he saw tears filling her bright brown eyes.  
  
"Don't Harry. I just want to be left alone. I can't stand it anymore. Everything reminds me of him." Her head hung and then turned towards the open window, a light breeze ruffled her long soft brown hair. He didn't need to ask what Cho was talking about, it was obvious that their return to Hogwarts was reminding her of Cedric – and it hurt. Harry knew immediately that there was one thing he had to do. Stop Cho from jumping. Make her see sense.  
  
"You can't. What about your friends and family? Think about how much pain you'll give everyone ho cares about you. Cedric wouldn't have wanted this. He would want you to be happy. You can't jump I won't let you." Harry sprang forward and grabbed her arm. She retreated, slid down the wall and burst into tears. Harry wasn't sure what he should do; he'd never been in this situation before. He had to comfort her. He gave her a tissue and put a comforting arm around her and tried to reassure her that she had made the right choice. It was hard though as deep down Harry new he still had feelings for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me." Cho stammered between sobs. Harry understood and reassured Cho, telling her it was perfectly normal to be confused and that anyone would be the same.  
  
"You just need to take things slowly. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room. I think we all need some rest." Harry said holding out a friendly hand. Cho nodded and gave Harry an appreciative smile.  
  
"I'll never forget what you did for me tonight Harry. You're a true friend." Harry feeling happier knowing that Cho valued him as a friend went off to bed knowing that this was the start of a great friendship. 


	2. Great Friends

Chapter 2: Great friends  
  
Less than 3 weeks on, that first night back seemed months ago. Cho had become close friends with Harry, and Ron and Hermione got on with her equally as well. They had visited Hogsmeade together and enjoyed a long drink of Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks along with much talk and laughter.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast had once again arrived and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall to meet their other Gryffindor friends. They walked in, although a pile of books as usual accompanied Hermione. Cho walked over to say hi and sit with them. After a brief chat with Cho, Hermione picked up a book randomly and buried her head in it.  
  
"The Bewildered and The Bewitched By Mildred Muddle. Hermione, do you ever stop reading?" Ron asked in a slightly amused tone, grinning at Harry and Cho.  
  
"It's just a bit of light reading. And anyway, I overheard Pansy Parkinson saying that there's a rumour Potions is going to cover quite different topics this year, so I went down to the library to get some book out in topics we haven't covered yet. That is ok with you isn't it Ron?" Hermione sounded slightly short tempered but Harry and Ron dismissed it and carried on talking to Cho. Their latest conversation was Quidditch. Ron was very interested to know what the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will be like in a few days time, as both Cho and Harry are seekers and will be competing against each other.  
  
"Gryffindor are so going to win. You have no hope Cho against Harry's Firebolt!" Ron said in a friendly joking way and Harry couldn't help noticing how happy Cho seemed these days. He was glad but the thought of them competing in Quidditch had never crossed his mind until now. It would definitely be more interesting now that he and Cho were such good friends.  
  
*  
  
They soon realised it was time to be on their way to their first lesson, and so reluctantly left the Great Hall and arranged to meet Cho at lunch time.  
  
"I can't believe we have double potions first on a Wednesday. I'm still not awake. I thought having it last on a Friday was bad. I dread to think what Snape is like first thing in the morning." Ron said to Harry and they both exchanged dark looks and entered the classroom, Hermione not far behind with her head buried in yet another book, 'Powerful Potion For Every Season By Grittle Raggleweed' this time. They sat down but a cold drawling voice told Harry that Draco Malfoy had just entered.  
  
"So Potter, how's your new girlfriend? Well I suppose it's a step up from that mudblood Granger." He shot a nasty look at Hermione but 5 years of Malfoy's company had taught her to just ignore him. It was a shame however, that Ron and Harry didn't think in the same way. Instead she carried on reading as though she had never heard.  
  
"Cho's not my girlfriend. And anyway, what business is it of yours Malfoy?" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Oh, so she's Weasley's girl is she? I mean come on, no girl that good looking is going to hang around with you to unless she's actually going out with one of you. She's like the best looking girl in the school." Malfoy spat back, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Grow up Malfoy." Harry protested but for Ron, he had gone one step too far.  
  
"THAT'S IT. I HAVE IT WITH YOU MALFOY. I'M NOT TAKING ANY OF THIS, THIS YEAR." Ron yelled at an amused Malfoy. And before Harry could stop him, Ron had leapt forwards and pushed Malfoy to the floor. Chants of "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" and "OOOOHHHHH THAT LOOKED PAINFUL" began to fill the classroom. Ron and Malfoy were rolling around the floor, fists flying everywhere. But it was too late. Snape slammed open the door and the class fell immediately silent. Malfoy leapt to his feet trying to look innocent infront of his favourite teacher leaving Ron sprawled across the floor with a bleeding nose and what looked like might become a black eye.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Snape demanded. He looked over to where Ron was lying and Harry could have sworn a look of amusement filled his eyes.  
  
"RIGHT. MALFOY, WEASLEY, I'D LIKE A WORD. The rest of you, the ingredients for today's lesson are at the front. You'll need page 385 to help you. WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?" The class immediately moved forwards and away from a very injured Ron. Harry looked back helplessly. He'd done it this time.  
  
*  
  
After what seemed like days, the end of the lesson arrived and Harry and Ron could finally talk. Ron had been to the hospital wing but as he was only suffering from a bruised eye, he had been sent back to lessons.  
  
"You won't believe what that git has given me to do for a detention." Ron told Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What?" chorused Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He wants me to tidy his personal store cupboard. Without magic. Reckons it's a two-hour job. I have to start at 8.00 tonight. Of course, Malfoy has to help as well, but I know it'll be me doing all the work and Malfoy getting all the credit." Ron moaned.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault really. I mean, starting a fight right before a teacher is due to start a lesson, that's just asking for trouble really." Hermione explained in a rather dignified voice.  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione, he deserved a good punch.! Did you see that one I got right in his ribs Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, that was a good one!" Harry replied, not being able to help grinning. Ron grinned back but Hermione just shook her head and tutted loudly.  
  
"I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long one. I wish it was 10.00 now!" Ron exclaimed. Harry gave a sympathising look and the three of them walked off to find Cho and fill their empty stomachs, but when they arrived, Cho was no-where in sight. 


	3. A Strange Sight

Chapter 3: A Strange Sight  
  
"I wonder where she is." Harry said sounding slightly concerned.  
  
"I don't know. We did arrange to meet her here didn't we?" Ron replied. "Maybe she's running late or something. We might see her later on." Harry and Hermione agreed and sat down to eat. The Hall was filling fast, and the loud chatter of students began to echo throughout the room. They ate quickly and Hermione headed, as usual, quickly to the library and Ron and Harry, rather disappointed at there being no sign of Cho made their way towards Gryffindor common room, where they had half an hour to sit and chat before lessons started again. They were sitting and talking casually when Ginny walked in their direction. She muttered hi to Harry, smiled at Ron and walked over to the other side of the room to join her friends. Ron gave Harry a 'what is she like!' kind of look and together they carried on talking, right up until 5 minutes before the bell was due to go. Harry was not looking forward to his first Divinations lesson since they'd been back, and the look on Ron's face told Harry that he felt exactly the same way.  
  
"So! How do you think you'll be dying this year?!" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Goodness knows, just hope it's interesting. I could do with a laugh!" Harry replied in an equally sarcastic tone.  
  
*  
  
Before they knew it they'd been sitting up in the hot and highly perfumed room for half a lesson. The heat was making Harry feel extremely dozy. He felt like a cat curled up next to a fire ready to go to sleep, but Professor Trelawney's misty voice managed to keep him from nodding off. The lesson had evolved to be a theory lesson rather than a practical which made Harry feel quite relieved that his death wasn't going to predicted like so many times before. But of course, Harry was wrong. Less than 5 minutes later Professor Trelawney decided to use Harry as an example of another side to crystal gazing. He was dragged to the front of the class like a child screaming, pleading not to be taken. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and knew immediately what was coming. He screwed up his face, hoping, praying that he was wrong in thinking what she was going to predict.  
  
"Oh my poor dear. I had no idea." She exclaimed at once.  
  
"No idea of what exactly?" Harry asked slightly bewildered as to how this could be related to him dying.  
  
"You will be shocked in the near future when you learn about an enemies deceit."  
  
"What?" Harry replied, now even more confused than before. It must be the heat, the perfume he thought quickly. He glanced at Ron and was glad to see and equally confused expression filling his face, although he noticed he looked quite concerned also.  
  
*  
  
Harry was finally allowed to return to his seat, still as confused as ever, but at least it gave him the chance to talk to Ron.  
  
"What did she mean, an enemies deceit? The only enemy I can think of his Malfoy." Harry said  
  
"OrYou – Know - Who." Ron replied. "Harry you don't think You – Know – Who's going to try and, you know." Ron gulped, Harry didn't like to think.  
  
"I-I don't know." Harry stammered. Now he thought of it, Voldemort did seem the obvious person.  
  
"Harry, I think you've got to be really careful. Maybe we should tell someone." Ron looked even more concerned now, which Harry felt was really touching to know he had such a good friend.  
  
"No, not yet anyway. We have to remember that while I'm at Hogwarts, I'm safe. While Dumbledore's around he can't touch me. And anyway, since when did you start believing Trelawney's predictions?!"  
  
"Yeah I suppose." Ron replied.  
  
And from that moment on, all thoughts of Voldemort trying to attack Harry were vanished from their minds.  
  
*  
  
8.00 arrived and Ron reluctantly left Harry and Hermione and went down to complete his detention with Malfoy. The castle had turned dramatically cold since that afternoon and rain was lashing down on the windows, being pushed by he howling wind. Ron shivered and made his way towards the door of Snape's office. Malfoy was already there, talking in a menacing way with his favourite teacher.  
  
"You're late Weasley." Snape hissed. Ron glanced at his watch. He was 3 minutes late.  
  
"Sorry, I…." Ron tried to defend himself.  
  
"I don't want to hear you're pathetic excuses. Time is valuable and I wish not to waste it standing here listening to you make up random excuses. Now Malfoy knows what you are to do, right Master Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes professor." Malfoy replied, and Ron noticed how much he was trying to stop himself from smirking.  
  
"Right, I'll be back around 10.00 for inspection. If I feel the job has been done correctly, you may go. If not you will be here for another 2 hours." Snape spat, then turned on his heel and swiftly left the room, cloak flapping behind him.  
  
"Come on then Weasley, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but the quicker we get started, the less time I have to spend stuck in a room with a poor beggar who's friends with a filthy Mudblood."  
  
"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. What do we have to do anyway?" Ron asked dreading the answer. The room was packed with jar after jar. Ron didn't even want to think what was in most of them. There were a mixture of sizes, but everyone of them looked as though it had something slimy in there, if not living now, then maybe it had been in the past.  
  
"Just put all these jars in alphabetical order. Shouldn't take long if you ask me." Malfoy said in a dignified voice. Ron looked up at the huge wall covered with jars. There must be thousands of jars up there, he thought, and clearly his face demonstrated Ron's look of horror.  
  
"What's the matter Weasley, not learned the alphabet yet?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, lets just get on with it so we can get out of here." Ron replied. But Malfoy had to have the last word.  
  
"Missing old Potter are we? Not to worry, I'm sure he's missing you just as much."  
  
*  
  
Two incredibly long and agonising hours later, Snape returned. Malfoy and Ron had spent pretty much the whole night bickering, and it was clear that both just wanted to get up and leave. Ron wondered whether Snape scented how distressed Malfoy was at having to stay in Ron's company for a whole 2 hours, as 5 minutes later Ron was walking along the chilly corridor back to his common room. But on the way, he caught sight of Cho, and so decided to go and question her whereabouts this lunchtime and check she was ok. Just as he was about to say something, however, he noticed Cho had the Quidditch trunk with her and was muttering something, wand poised. He stayed out of sight and watched her.  
  
"Controlus Completeus, Controlus Completeus." Cho was chanting. But what was she pointing her wand at? She suddenly turned towards the trunk and Ron could see something shining in the faint moonlight. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that it was in fact the ting Golden Snitch, which she was now replacing. He recited her words, "Controlus Completeus" what did that mean? Suddenly Cho had put back the trunk to its original position and was exiting the room. Ron decided to duck out of view and so his behind the corner. He watched her disappear up the marble staircase. Completely dazed he walked after her. What had she been doing to the Snitch? Was she tampering with it? He abruptly remembered Professor Trelawney's prediction. But Cho was a friend not an enemy. And the next match was Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw and both Harry and herself are the seekers. She wouldn't want to hurt Harry though. She's his friend. He wondered whether he should actually tell Harry what he had just seen. He reminded himself again "Controlus Completeus. I've got to write it down." He muttered to himself.  
  
*  
  
Ron lay tossing and turning that night, and after much thought on the subject he'd come to the conclusion that he'd find out what it meant first and then tell Harry judging on how serious he thought it was. But how could he find out what it meant? If he went to the library, Harry was sure to get suspicious if he told him he wanted to go alone. Then, out of the blue, one person immediately came into his mind, and he hit himself for not having thought of her before. Hermione. 


	4. The Match – Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me, esp Hermione Alexandra, thanks to you I've now improved ch 3 (well spotted) but I guess we all make mistakes! And to Jody, no I'm not Asian, I'm English!!! sorry if I can't update as often as I would like but have GCSEs to revise for (YUK) keep r/r  
  
Han xXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Match – Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw  
  
The next morning came and Harry and Ron were two of the first awake. They decided to go down and wait in the common room for Hermione. Harry was thinking about the coming match that day, but Ron's mind was pre-occupied with the night before. How was Ron going to be able to talk to Hermione without Harry being there? The two boys sat in silence for about 5 minutes when Hermione finally entered looking quite cheerful.  
  
"Good morning!" she said.  
  
"What are so happy about, and at this early in the morning?" Ron replied looking flabbergasted at her energy.  
  
"Oh nothing important, come on lets go to breakfast, I'm starving."  
  
"Oh hang on, I've forgotten my Firebolt. I won't have time to come back up here before the match, won't be a minute." Harry told them. This was perfect thought Ron, and he grabbed the opportunity to tell Hermione about the previous night. He explained everything in as much detail as he could before Harry would come back down.  
  
"Contolus Completeus? I think I've read about that in one of my books upstairs. Hang on give me a minute." Hermione said desperately racking her brains. "Yes, I've got it. It's a spell that gives you the control over the object you're cursing; the name gives it away really. And you said she was pointing her wand at the snitch? Ron, I think we should tell Harry now, before it's too late." Hermione said sounding concerned.  
  
"Tell me what?" it was too late, Harry had come back down the stairs and heard his name being mentioned, "I heard my name, don't deny it." They had no choice but to tell Harry now, and so they did, but Harry was not convinced.  
  
"Are you sure Ron? Why would Cho want to control the snitch? She's not a cheater." Harry said sounding a little defensive on Cho's behalf.  
  
"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious, she took to heart what Ron said about never beating you on the Firebolt and has put a spell on the snitch to ensure that she wins." Hermione snapped back. All signs of her happy mood seemed to have gone out of the window now.  
  
"But, it doesn't make sense that's all, Cho's my friend, our friend, she knows Ron was only joking. She has as much chance as catching the snitch as I do. If anything she's had more experience."  
  
"I know, I think you're just going to have to see what happens. We haven't time to do anything now the match starts soon. We'd better get a move on Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was soaring high above the stands on his Firebolt. It was quite cold out still but at least it wasn't raining like it had been the night before. Infact, it looked like the sun was trying to come out, as every now and then a sudden burst of the sun's rays would appear from behind the huge fluffy grey clouds. Harry's stomach was buzzing with excitement. It was great to be back flying up high again after two months of not even being able to practice. He was looking desperately around for a shimmer of the golden snitch, keeping an ear open trying to hear Lee Jordan's commentaries above the cheers from the stands, although they grew fainter and fainter the higher he went. Gryffindor were up at the moment. Both Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had scored a goal each which made it 20-10. He zoomed around, Cho not far behind, and then he saw it. A glimpse of the shiny golden walnut sized ball with tiny fluttering wings. He leaned forward with all his might gaining more and more on the snitch. Hand out stretched; he was just ready to feel the cold ball in the palm of his hand, but the snitch suddenly jerked away in the opposite direction. With the capability to suddenly change direction, he headed after the snitch once again; half aware he was heading at full pelt towards the Slytherin stands. Hand outstretched once again, he leant forwards incase it jerked out of his way again, and gained more speed. He made for the grab, but it jerked again. But which way did it go? Left, no right, no left  
  
SMACK  
  
He'd gone to fast, hadn't turned quick enough and had got too confused as to where the snitch had changed direction. There were loud shouts coming from the stands, and Harry was sure laughs, cheering and claps were coming from the Slytherins. But what happened next he'll never really know, as the next thing he knew, he was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, Hermione, Ron and Cho all at his side looking reasonably worried.  
  
"Harry! You're awake. Are you ok? We've been so worried." Cho said and a concerned look filled her eyes, which Harry couldn't help but notice looked even prettier in this light.  
  
"I er, think so. Wh-what happened?" He breathed, but it was painful to talk, his ribs felt like the Whomping Willow had punched him a thousand times.  
  
"You, er, crashed into the stands. The Slytherin stands to be exact. What happened out there Harry?" Ron replied. Harry moaned. Of all the stands to crash into, it had to be the one Malfoy would be in.  
  
"I – don't – know, the – snitch – kept – jerking – every – time – I – went – to – catch –it." Harry said very slowly. His ribs really hurt, especially when he spoke or moved quickly. Ron looked at Harry then Hermione and then to the floor. Hermione seemed to have the same sort of expression on her face. But they couldn't say anything with Cho in the room. How could she sit there looking at Harry in that state, knowing it was all down to her? But their thoughts were soon disturbed by the shouts of Madam Pomfrey demanding that they left and let her patient get some rest.  
  
"We'll come back and see you first thing tomorrow." Ron promised Harry. Hermione nodded with agreement and left before Madam Pomfrey came back to yell some more, leaving Harry wondering where his friendship with Cho was really going. She seemed concerned, worried, but yet it was now obvious that she had done something to the snitch. 


	5. Embarrassment

Chapter 5: Embarrassment  
  
A week later Harry was back to his normal lifestyle, although still a little sore in some areas, he tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be for much longer. He was really dreading potions now, how he would be laughed at by the Slytherins for crashing into their stands. It might have been ok if he had the excuse of the Dementors affecting him, but just to fly at full pelt into the stands was quite something to be embarrassed about. And of course the perfect opportunity for Malfoy to throw some of his usual sarcastic comments at him and let all the others in the class snigger all too loudly. But he had to ignore it. He mustn't let it get to him because that will be more glory for Malfoy –letting him see how much it bothered him.  
  
"Well well well, I guess now he all know what to buy old Potty here for Christmas this year. Maybe that girl that you seem to tag along with could buy you a pair of glasses that actually work, that way, you might be able to see if you're going to crash into something." Malfoy called over to Harry. But Harry gritted his teeth, turned towards Malfoy and gave him a sarcastic smile. Then he turned towards Ron and pretended not to hear the howls of laughter coming from the likes of Pansy and her friends. She always seemed to laugh the hardest at Malfoy's jokes. Harry, at this point had never been so glad in his life to see Snape, but it only lasted a while as soon enough he had the whole class in silence while he babbled on about more complicated potions. They seemed to get harder and harder as the years went on.  
  
*  
  
The end of the lesson finally arrived once more, but Harry still couldn't avoid Malfoy's continuous mockery.  
  
"You do realise that that Cho girl you all hang around with, she doesn't actually want to be seen dead with you." Malfoy called over to the three of them.  
  
"What are you talking about now Malfoy?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Just leave him Hermione. He's just jealous because we actually have friends that care, whereas he has to rely on his quick jokes to get people to like him and pay attention to him." Ron replied coolly. Harry had to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that Weasley." And Malfoy turned quickly and was soon out of sight.  
  
"What's the problem? NOT GOT ANY FRIENDS TO STAND UP FOR YOU?" Ron yelled back, making sure Malfoy and the rest of the corridor heard every word.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione then decided to make their way towards the Great Hall, when they bumped into Cho.  
  
"Oh! Hello, haven't seen you for a while. Was beginning to think that you were avoiding me!" she said softly.  
  
"We were beginning to think the same about you. Where have you been lately?" Harry asked.  
  
"And where were you the other day when we were supposed to meet for lunch?" Ron added.  
  
"Is everything ok, Cho?" Hermione added, seeing the tired expression on Cho's face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really, it's nice to know you care so much. I've just had a lot of work on lately that's all. You'll find out for yourselves next year. Studying for your N.E.W.Ts is so much harder than your O.W.Ls." She replied.  
  
"Great, and I thought Potions was hard at the moment." Ron moaned. "I hate to think what Snape's going to be teaching us next year then."  
  
"Come on, lets go to the Great Hall. We can catch up properly then." Harry said.  
  
"Good idea, the corridors get so busy at lunch time." Cho replied, and the four of them went off to get some lunch, still talking away.  
  
"Have you got Quidditch practice tonight Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
"No, tomorrow. Have you then?" Harry replied.  
  
"No, Friday. That's good then. Can you meet me in the library later tonight, all of you? There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Er, yeah ok then!" Harry said.  
  
"What time?" Hermione added, giving Harry a look that told him he was useless at making arrangements.  
  
"Is 7.00 ok? It won't take long. Oh god, is that time? I'm really sorry; I forgot I was supposed to be meeting Professor McGonagall for some extra help with transfigurations. Sorry, I'll see you at 7.00. Bye."  
  
"Ok, bye." The three of them chorused.  
  
"That's odd." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What's odd?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, did you see how dazed her eyes went, like she was fixed at looking at something, not us I mean?"  
  
"What, you mean in a trance?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you want to put it like that then yes." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, but you heard how tired she said she was. She probably just needs some rest." Harry added.  
  
"Yeah, and I wonder what could be so important that she needs to tell us at 7.00 tonight, why not just tell us now?" Ron said, and both he and Harry seemed to completely dismiss what a very suspicious Hermione had just pointed out to them. Their excuse was that she was tired and needed somewhere quieter to speak to them. But Hermione still wasn't convinced.  
  
A/N thanks to everyone that has reviewed me so far, and if you haven't dun it yet, the button's just down there, its really not that hard!!! Come on, we live on reviews!!! Review review review! 


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting  
  
7.00 that evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the library to meet Cho. She hadn't arrived yet, but 5 minutes later, they saw her tired looking face enter the room and walk towards them.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." Cho said quietly. "I got held up on the way with Professor Flitwick about a charms essay."  
  
"That's ok " Harry replied. "What did you want to speak to us about anyway?"  
  
"Oh, yes." She said even quieter, a look of despair crossing over her face. She looked to the floor and then to Harry, "There's something you've got to know. I was on my way to Ravenclaw's common room and I overheard someone talking about you Harry. They were, er, how should I put this? They were saying that someone in Slytherin is going to try and…" she broke off but Ron's worst nightmare had seemed confirmed.  
  
"Malfoy. Harry, remember what Professor Trelawney said about an enemies deceit. It must be Malfoy. He's in Slytherin and you both hate each others blood." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, but Malfoy's not going to try and kill me, how could he, he's all talk and no action. Remember in our first year, he didn't even show up for that Wizards Duel that he organised." Harry replied.  
  
"But what about his father. He's a Death eater, everybody knows that." Hermione added.  
  
"Exactly, it's all too obvious." Harry said.  
  
"Look, you don't even know if it is Malfoy. There are tones of Slytherins. All as bad as the next." Cho added.  
  
"Yeah but how many Slytherins are enemies with Harry?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well just keep a look out, and, well, watch your back Harry. You can't be too careful. Listen, I'd better go, I just thought you had a right to know the rumours. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" and Cho left as quickly as she had arrived.  
  
"Harry you don't think Cho knows more than she's telling, do you? She seemed a bit hasty to get away and she kept looking at the floor. It was like she was too ashamed to look at you in the face." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know anymore. She seems to have completely changed."  
  
*  
  
The next day was brighter than the last. Harry found it difficult to concentrate in class, as all he could think about was the rumours Cho had been talking about. Why hadn't he heard any of these rumours until now? So many questions kept tossing over in Harry's mind and he was more than glad when Friday evening came at last. Hermione sat reading another of her books and occasionally looked up to watch Ron and Harry play a game of chess. Ron, as usual, was winning, but it was mainly due to the fact that Harry's mind just wasn't properly on the game. It kept drifting off, wondering about Cho. Wondering what she was doing and where she was.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't understand why you're wasting your time reading those books. We don't have to read them and most of them aren't covering the topics that we're doing in lessons anyway." Ron said, looking at Harry and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know we don't have to Ron, I just find it interesting. And anyway, you never know, it could come up in our O.W.Ls this year." Hermione snapped back. Harry, who couldn't stand any more of Ron and Hermione's bickering or yet another defeat from a gloating Ron Weasley, and needing more than anything to talk to Cho, gave up and told the others that he was going to go for walk to clear his mind, half hoping he might see Cho. Hermione offered to keep him company, but he told them that he just needed some time alone. Ron looked concerned that Malfoy might be lurking in bushes about to attack him but when Hermione offered to take Harry's place at chess, and Harry reassured Ron that he could look after himself, he seemed less worried and ready to beat Hermione – which was actually quite a bit harder than beating Harry.  
  
*  
  
The cool night air ruffled Harry's untidy jet-black hair as he walked towards the lake. He was just contemplating visiting Hagrid when he suddenly spotted Cho. It looked, to Harry, that she too wanted some peace and quiet away from everyone else, so Harry took a seat on a step and watched her walk away. The step was extremely cold but for some reason Harry didn't seem to notice. He was watching Cho's every move wondering what was on her mind, where she was going, what she was doing. Then she vanished from view as she turned the corner and Harry stayed put, staring up at the moon. It always reminded Harry of his favourite Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Harry's mind wondered off for a minute or two, wondering where Professor Lupin was now and then that reminded him of Sirius. He'd had a letter from him the other day, delivered by a very strange bird, which only Hermione had known the name of, stating that he was still well and hoped Harry was. It had been quite a short letter, but it had been a comfort knowing that he was still ok. Then as if by magic, Harry's mind was suddenly back on Cho again. He got back to thinking about who it was that was in Slytherin that wanted him dead so badly. He was just wondering if maybe Ron was right in thinking that it was Malfoy when he saw something that caught his eye. Someone in the distance was walking towards him. As they got closer Harry could see that it was a girl. Hermione? No, her hair was to long and straight to be Hermione. It was Cho. She was walking towards him and she had her wand in her hand. He stood up; he was just in the mood for Cho's company. She seemed good at being able to cheer people up. He smiled, but her face remained blank.  
  
"Hello Harry, I've been looking for you." Cho said in a very stern and unusual voice. Harry also noticed that her eyes seemed a lot wider than usual as well. He always noticed her eyes. Harry couldn't help but notice them; they were by far the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"Hi! I'm glad you're here actually, I could really do with someone to talk to." Harry replied, thinking that there was definitely something about her tonight that looked different.  
  
"Yeah? Well there's something I wanted to say to you first." She said, and she sounded extremely bitter, especially compared to the normal sweet and shy Cho that Harry now knew so well.  
  
"O-k." Harry replied slowly, growing quite worried at the severe look filling her face.  
  
Cho raised her wand. Harry's face fell.  
  
"Cho, what are…" A look of utter repulsion replaced Cho's usual look of happiness.  
  
"Crucio." 


	7. The Discovery

Chapter 7: The Discovery  
  
Harry's body was numb with pain. He was sprawled across the floor. Feeling like a hot iron had been tangled in his insides, he got up. His view was blurred and he noticed that his glasses had fallen off. Feeling extremely betrayed and like a tonne of bricks had fallen on him from a great height, he began to search for his glasses. He couldn't see a thing though, it was incredibly dark and his vision was even more blurred than usual at having hit his head on the cold hard floor as he landed. He felt around but a deafening sound filled his ears. It was only the sound of his glasses cracking, followed by a low heavy grunt, but when you need them to see, especially at night, it isn't the best thing that could happen.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked quickly. It was bad enough that he was alone in the dark, but the fact that he couldn't see properly and that whoever was out there had just trodden on his glasses, made him fell very vulnerable. There was no reply but Harry heard a ruffling noise, which he soon guessed to be the mystery person leaving hastily. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw long black robes flapping in the wind. It was a man but who it was, Harry had no idea. He decided to get on all fours and search for his glasses in the hope of being able to fix them with a simple spell. Anything was worth a try. He finally found them, dug into his robes for his wand, took it out and said,  
  
"Oculus repairo." It had worked. He put his glasses back on, and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione and Ron had given up on chess and were just sitting by the blazing and inviting looking fire, talking.  
  
"Finally, we were starting to get really worried. Oh my god!" A look of complete horror filled Ron's face. "I'm starting to sound like my mum." Harry would have laughed, only his entire body ached so badly and worst of all, he'd just experienced one of the Unforgivable Curses set upon him by a friend, and his face obviously demonstrated this.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er, I-I don't think, your going to believe this." He stammered.  
  
"What? What is it?" Ron said as though the suspense was killing him.  
  
"Well, I was sitting on a step and I saw Cho. And then she, er, came over and she…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She performed the Cruciatus curse on me."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron blurted out  
  
"She can't have." Hermione added.  
  
"I know, you don't think I've been all through this in my head." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, was there anything strange that you noticed in the way that Cho was acting? Anything different?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry thought about how her eyes looked different. Should he tell them this though or would Ron tease him for noticing her eyes so much and tell him that he still really liked her? Did he still really like her? He hesitated and then added,  
  
"Well, she seemed a lot sterner than she normally is. Her voice had a more bitter tone to it, and her eyes were quite wide too." Harry said. Hermione's eyes instantly went wider.  
  
"Yeah that's it, just like that." Harry added, but Hermione had turned quickly and was half way up the spiral staircase leading to the girl's dormitories. Ron glanced at Harry with a confused look filling his face, which made Harry feel glad that he wasn't the only one that didn't understand! But less than 30 seconds later, Hermione returned looking completely flushed, carry her trade mark pile of books.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Ron moaned.  
  
"Sssshhhhh." Hermione snapped, "I think I remember reading something…" she trailed off. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who shrugged back.  
  
"Yes! Here, look." She held up her book titled 'The Bewildered and The Bewitched By Mildred Muddle' which Harry remembered seeing her reading at the beginning of the year in the Great Hall. She passed them the book and they read:  
  
'Strange though it may seem, there are actually only a few simple features that may occur when a person's mind has been bewitched. These consist of:  
  
A dazed look in the eyes  
  
Eyes that appear wider than normal and  
  
In some severe cases, obsessive rolling of the eyes.  
  
Harry looked up, Hermione looked worried and Ron was simply silent. No-one spoke and Harry re-read the passage not sure if he could take it all in.  
  
"Are you trying to say that someone's bewitching Cho's mind?" Ron said breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, yes. It would explain a lot of things though. Controlling the Snitch, performing the curse on Harry, having to hurry off all the time. We never see her lately either." Hermione said.  
  
"But, but who would be bewitching her mind?" Harry asked, half guessing what the answer would be.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied trying to think desperately. Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks and both knew that the other was thinking the same thing. 


	8. Betrayal

A/N Thanks for all my reviews, even tho they seem to have disappeared at the mo! And to Alissa McMillan for the review saying that it's unrealistic that Harry would have stopped Cho committing suicide in 5 minutes, I agree, but the fact that he stopped her shows that she never had the intention and only did it because she needed a bit of attention from some one that understands what she's going thru. I hope tho that ur frend who was in the same situation is ok now. 

Chapter 8: Betrayal 

The days seem to have flown past since that night that they found out Cho's mind was being bewitched, and together the three of them had come up with a list of names, all in a way, as ridiculous as the next. They tried to base their ideas around Slytherins, bearing in mind Professor Trelawney's prediction and what Cho had told them about someone in Slytherin trying to hurt Harry. But no matter how hard they tried, no matter how many hours they sat by the fire of an evening trying to think who it could be, they came no closer to the truth than they were 2 weeks ago. Harry was putting on a brave face, while Ron was growing increasingly watchful and Hermione was extremely distraught, although privately happy that her obsessive book reading had come in handy once again and proved that Ron can be wrong. 

"Harry are you sure that there isn't anything else that happened that night? Absolutely nothing that could help us work out who it is?" Hermione asked in an extremely worried tone. 

"Well, right after I regained control over my body again, I had to find my glasses as they'd fallen off, and I was looking around and I heard someone else, they sort of grunted, trod on my glasses and hurried off. By the time I'd found my glasses and repaired them it was too late to try and see who it was, they were long gone."

"What did they sound like, from the grunt I mean? Did it sound like it could be Malfoy?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh come on Hermione, he'd just had the Cruciatus Curse done on him, he's not going to remember what a grunt sounds like!" Ron hissed.

"All right, all right, I'm only trying to help." Hermione defended herself. "I just thought that if Harry could remember everything, sometimes the slightest bit of detail can help."

"Well, I might remember it if I heard it again but I'm really not sure. At that point I was concentrating on getting my glasses back so that I could at least see who, apart from Cho, was trying to hurt me." Harry replied. 

*

During Divinations the next day, both Harry and Ron were hoping that they would bump into Cho and question her, but they doubted that she'd actually make an appearance.

"If you do see her what are you going to say?" Ron asked rather interested to know exactly what Harry would do.

"I really don't know. I doubt I'll see her though, think about it, if she sees me she's just going to avoid me. It takes some guts to come up and actually talk to me, or worse act as though nothing has happened." Harry replied.

*

Soon enough lunchtime came and Harry and Ron met up with Hermione who had just come from her favourite lesson, arithmancy. They entered the Great Hall and they had only walked about 4 feet from the door when all three of them stopped dead at the sight of Cho coming towards them, smiling and waving, just like she normally did every day.

"I don't get it." Ron said frowning.

"No, neither do I." Harry said wondering what Cho was playing at. What should he say? Should he remind her of the pain that she put him through only the other night? It seemed obvious that she needed reminding. Harry looked at Hermione and then Ron for support but words seemed to fail both of them, as Cho grew nearer. 

"Hi! How are you? I've managed to sort most of my problems out with my teachers now, so I'll have more time to chat at lunchtimes!" she said, in her usual tone only slightly happier. 

"How am I? How am I? Well, where should I start?" Harry said through gritted teeth. Cho's faced looked confused and Hermione picked up on it.

"Harry, no don't." she said quietly trying to make him stop, but it was no use. Harry was too mad and the fact that Cho was carrying on as though nothing had happened made it ten times worse.

"Well, first of all, someone puts a charm on the snitch and as a result I end up in the Hospital Wing along with a bruised ego and the torments of Slytherins laughing and making sarcastic comments at me for weeks afterwards." Harry started, going red in the face and trying hard not to draw attention to himself. Cho's face looked really puzzled now.

"Then, when taking a quiet walk at night I have the Cruciatus curse performed on me for no apparent reason." Cho's face dropped.

"WHAT? Oh my god Harry, are you ok? Have you told the teachers? D'you know who it was?" she said and all three of them noticed that she genuinely looked horrified.

"YES I KNOW WHO IT WAS." Harry yelled not being able to control his anger. He didn't care that most of the hall had gone silent and turned to look at where all the noise was coming from. 

"Who was it? Maybe we should go and find them. We could put some simple curses like the leg locker curse on them. Teach them a lesson." She replied. Harry Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. Hermione went forward to stop Harry but it was no good, he was too outraged now. He shook his head in disgust, eyes burning as he wanted to cry from betrayal and he cleared his throat to yell,

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT WAS YOU."


	9. Strange Happenings

Chapter 9: Strange Happenings Harry turned quickly and left the Great Hall not being able to stand the silence, and looking at Cho for another moment longer. "Harry, wait." Hermione and Ron were running to catch up with him. "Maybe Cho is innocent Harry, I think we should hear her side." Hermione said out of breath. "Yeah, we have to give her a bit of a chance. You saw her face. She did genuinely look shocked." Ron added. "WHAT? I can't believe you're standing up for her." Harry hissed. "But Harry, just because someone's having their mind bewitched, it doesn't necessarily mean they want it done to them. Most of the time people are unaware; it's a bit like the Imperious curse." Hermione replied. "So, you're saying that Cho probably doesn't realise?" Harry asked. "Yes. And there is the chance that she knows who's behind it all, which is why we have to talk to her." Hermione added. "I think I need some time to get my head round all of this. I'll find Cho later on tonight." Harry said, and the three of them walked off. * The cool night air was pleasant on Harry's face and was helping to clear his confused mind. The silky red sun was slowing setting and disappearing behind the cold grey mountains. Harry wondered whether to visit Hagrid, it had been a while since they had chatted, but he remembered how he had last left Cho and decided that he had to talk to her. The last time he had been walking about, he'd had the Cruciatus curse put on him, but Harry's thoughts were soon disturbed by a low grunting noise coming from behind. He spun around quickly, but no one was there. He squinted as the speedily sinking sun was blurring his vision. Harry was sure that that grunt had sounded oddly familiar. "Hagrid? Is that you?" Harry said wearily. No answer. Harry walked slowly forward, hand on his wand, just incase it wasn't Hagrid. There was a muted scuffling noise, but then the silence was broken. "Harry! Harry! I've been looking for you for ages. Hermione, she's explained everything. I think we need to talk." Harry turned and saw Cho smiling at him. He gave a weak smile back and turned again to where the strange sounds had been coming from. "Everything ok Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Cho said. "A ghost? A ghost!" Harry said thoughtfully, "That's it! It was Peeves, knew I'd heard that somewhere before." Harry replied. "Don't worry, I'll explain later." Harry said seeing the very confused look on Cho's face. "You're right though, we do need to chat." "I know. I have a lot to explain, although most of it I can't even explain myself." Cho answered. "Well, you understand that someone's bewitching your mind." Harry started. "Yeah, Hermione explained that but I don't know who." Cho said "No idea at all? Could it be someone in your house?" Harry asked. "I really don't know. One minute I'm walking along, and then I suddenly remember I've got an appointment with a teacher. I think I was with you several times when it happened. After that is just a blur. How can we find out who it is though?" "I think that's going to be the hardest part. Maybe we could ask Hermione if there's any way of blocking it. If she doesn't there's always the library." Harry said. "Good idea, although maybe we should start tomorrow, I've just remembered I'm supposed to be with Professor Flitwick getting some help with my charms essay." "What? Cho wait, it's happening, STOP." Harry yelled. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, bye." She smiled and power walked off. "Cho stop, come back." Harry looked around, but there was no one in sight. Should he run after her? If it was Voldemort, the chances he would use the Avada Kedavra curse on him for a second time successfully were quite high, especially now that he is back in full power. But would Voldemort be at the school? His scar hadn't been hurting at all this year. He ran forward deciding that he was going to go after Cho. He was going to get to the bottom of this and find out who had been bewitching one of closest friend's mind. He turned the corner, anxiety rushing through him, butterflies swirling in his stomach, but Cho had gone. 


End file.
